Love Among the Dead
by freakybella
Summary: Bella is alone at the funeral home and hears noises coming from the morgue locker room. What can it be? My Fright Night category one shot for the Countdown to 2012 Farwell to 2011 hosted by Breath-of-twilight. Rated M for a reason. Bella & Edward


**This one shot was written for the Fright Night category for the Countdown for 2012 Farewell to 2011 hosted by Breath-of-twilight. There are some incredibly awesome one shots by some fantastic writers and the collaboration starts soon so go check them out!**

**Thank you to my awesome beta tawelephant. She is all kinds of awesome!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters. I'm just borrowing them and making them do twisted sexy things.**

**Without further ado, I give you**

**Bella & Edward**

**in**

**Love Among the Dead**

**~oOo~**

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"What the hell?" Bella said to herself mystified and a little annoyed, because she knew that there couldn't be anybody else there.

Since she had locked the front doors for the night, she knew that she was alone and there was no one else there besides her. But yet, it was not the first time she had heard that noise since locking up. There shouldn't be any noise coming from down there.

Not in the morgue locker room.

Not with a bunch of dead people.

Bella had worked at the funeral home as an apprentice mortician since she was a teenager. It was easier to hang out with the dead compared to the living.

Real life scared her more.

When her only choices in the small town of Forks were working at the local Thriftway with the likes of Jessica and Lauren or working at the funeral home, to Bella it was a no brainer, much like Jessica and Lauren. She chose the funeral home.

But there were other things that attracted her to the funeral home besides staying away from the brainless twits. For instance, the family that owned the funeral home was the coolest family around. They were like the _Addams__Family_ and the _Munsters_ all rolled into one.

Bella had never been to the funeral home as a child; her father telling her it was no place for a child and left her to stay with her Grandma Swan whenever Charlie had to attend a service or had official police business there.

The first time she really knew anything about the funeral home was when she met Alice Cullen in kindergarten. Alice had walked right up to Bella on the first day of school and told her that they were going to be best friends forever. Bella couldn't argue with her. She had never had a friend before and instantly fell in love with Alice. She was bright and vibrant and unlike all the other bratty girls from school.

When she met Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen for the first time, they were like _Morticia__and__Gomez__Addams_ and _Herman__and__Lily__Munster_ rolled into one. They were always all over each other like teenagers, kissing and talking in foreign languages Bella never understood. To Bella, the coolest thing was watching them drive around in a hearse all the time, and of course, the big mansion they lived in looked like it was straight up out of a _Stephen__King_ novel.

Each family member had their quirks about them. Alice was like _Marilyn_ from the _Munsters_, with her unearthly beauty and exuberant nature, considering her whole family worked with dead people.

Emmett, their oldest son, well he was like _Pugsley_, always getting in trouble and doing crazy experiments with his Uncle Felix, who looked so much like _Uncle__Fester_ from the _Addams_ _Family_ it was almost scary. There was even a nutty grand ma ma that lived with them to complete the crazy family.

Then there was Edward, their youngest son. He was unlike anybody she had ever seen. He was ghostly pale, even more so since the sun never shined in Forks, but he was beautiful none the less. With his pale sea green eyes and his copper colored hair, he was unlike anything she had ever seen.

From the very moment she laid eyes on him, she knew that there was something different about him that called to her like a siren song.

What she did not know was that Edward had felt the same way about her the first time he had seen her.

Her first job at the funeral home was basic house cleaning. After a while, she became comfortable enough to ask Carlisle if she could watch him embalm a body. Because she was a hard worker and the interest she had shown in his work, plus the fact that she was a close family friend, he allowed it.

Bella was fascinated as she watched him perform his task. She had never realized that there was so much more to it all than meets the eye. Not only do morticians prepare the body for burial, but they make sure that it is suitable for the family to view, unlike the hospital staff that could care less since the patient was deceased.

Blood and guts, nor dead people, did not bother her. Her father, Charlie, was the Chief of Police, and sometimes she had to go out on calls with him at night because Charlie wouldn't leave her home alone. He had told her not to look when they went to a scene of an accident and to stay in the car, but her curiosity always got the best of her.

Besides that, she had become desensitized to gore and death from watching all the scariest movies she could ever find. She read horror books that would make some people unable to turn off the lights at night. Her and her friends loved to go to haunted houses and candlelight graveyard tours. There was nothing out there that made her scared or squeamish. She had seen it all; in real life, in the movies and in print. She never got creeped out.

Or so she thought.

She heard the noise again and was certain that it was coming from down in the morgue locker room. Her head told her that she was alone, but the fear that was creeping up her spine told her different.

Lightning flashed bright through the windows from the oncoming storm that was brewing. As a result, the lights flickered on and off several times. A loud booming thunder shook the building causing a shudder down to her spine. It all reminded Bella of a horror movie. But this was real. There was nobody setting a scene here.

Bella took a deep breath trying to shake the hebe gebe's that she was sure were for no reason at all. She squared her shoulders and walked down the long hallway towards the locker room where she was certain the noise was coming from.

At the moment she walked through the swinging doors, she heard the sound again…

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Now, that she was this close, there was no denying it. Someone or something was definitely in there with her. Bella had never been scared before, but she was now.

Even though Bella was scared, she was not afraid. She walked closer to the wall of lockers that held the bodies of the dead.

As she came closer, she cocked her head to the side so she could hear exactly where the noise was coming from. When the sound happened again, Bella squealed with fright covering her mouth with her hand to squelch the noise from emitting from her again.

If she could hear them, surely they could hear her.

She was positive the sound game from locker 13.

"No way," she thought. There was no way that there was anything in that locker. She should know. She had put all the bodies in each locker herself. Because the hospital in Forks was so small, there was no room for an actual morgue, so all bodies were stored at the funeral home in the morgue locker room. She was in charge of checking in each body before it was placed in the drawer, so she knew what body was where.

And there was no body in drawer 13.

"Just my luck," Bella grumbled inwardly, fumbling through her coat pocket for her phone, keeping her eyes glued to the locker at all times. Charlie is going to love that his 'nothing scares me' daughter is freaked out in the mortuary.

As she continued to pat down her pockets, she realized it was in vain. Her phone was upstairs on her desk.

"Fuck it." Bella murmured softly as not to make whatever more aware of her presence.

She gripped the handle tightly in her hand, readying herself to jerk it open quickly.

Cursing herself for being so scared when she prided herself for not being scared of anything, she yanked the door open.

There were simultaneous screams that filled the room.

Then without warning, the body lying in the drawer pulled her down and kissed her hard.

For a moment, she felt nothing but the kiss. It was as it always was. Soft and wet and warm, making her weak in the knees as she succumbed to him.

When the man below her moaned in her mouth, she snapped back to reality remembering where they were and how she got down there.

She bolted upright, slapping her assailant on the upper body.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

She was angry. And there were tears in her eyes.

Edward looked sheepish. He wanted to scare Bella, but not make her mad or hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He paused, taking her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "It's Halloween Bella. You shouldn't be working. You need to be out with us. With me. Please." Edward begged then smiled his crooked smile showing his dimple that Bella loved so much. If that didn't work, he knew he was screwed.

Bella pursed her lips at him. She knew what he was doing with the romantic gesture and that sexy smirk of his. She wanted to smack him and kiss him at the same time. She sighed and relented.

After all, he was her husband.

"I told you that I would be a little late. I'm almost finished. I would be finished sooner without the interruptions." Bella arched her eyebrow pointedly.

Edward crawled off the slab like drawer and held up his hands in surrender. "Point taken. I'll let you get to it so we can get out of here." He reached up, palming the back of her neck bringing her closer so that he could kiss her forehead. He knew that if he kissed her on the lips again, they would be that much later to Alice's annual Halloween party.

He followed her silently to the preparation room, enjoying the view as he walked behind her. "She is sexy as fuck in her mortician get up," Edward thought as he sat down at the counter, adjusting himself unabashedly.

He watched Bella finish the steps of the embalming process of the latest being lying on the preparation table that had left their earthly body behind.

There was much more to embalming a body than a person would think and Bella was good at what she did. After she verified the body was dead and the identity certified, she washed the corpse with disinfectant and massaged the arms and legs to relieve rigor mortis. She took care to set the features in a natural position and made the body as presentable as she could for viewing.

Bella started the machine to inject the embalming fluid and pump the chemicals through the blood vessels to preserve the body for burial.

Edward's mind began to drift with thoughts of her in that little white lab coat she wore and the safety goggles that she donned to protect her eyes. It was way better to him than any librarian fantasy that most guys could conjure up.

But she had always been sexy to him.

He had loved Bella since the first time he saw her stab a frog with her pencil on the playground in elementary school. He knew then that she was it for him. She was the one.

Bella was the only person, girl or boy, that didn't look at Edward like he was a freak. Most of the other girls steered clear of him and avoided him like the plague because he was the son of a mortician and his family owned the only funeral home in town.

Kids laughed at him, gave him the nick name the _Embalmer_ and teased that he was a _necrophiliac_ who liked to fuck corpses. But the only body he had ever wanted was Bella Swan's.

So, he had a few close friends, and really, that was the way he liked it. They liked him for who he was and that pleased him greatly. Especially being friends with Bella.

That was the way it had started out. They formed a bond when they were little over all things gross and yucky and it expounded from there.

Bella turned the machine off and begun detaching all the hoses, bringing him back to the present and reminding him once again of his hot little wife.

Thinking of her outfit and what was underneath had made him rock hard. He couldn't wait to rub it against her and then fuck her till she walked crooked.

She placed all the instruments she had used in alcohol and moved the machine back to its place along the wall. Once she had finished restoring order to the prep room, Edward helped her move the body back down to the locker room to be placed back in the drawer until it could be groomed and dressed for the viewing.

Edward and Bella worked together seamlessly as if they could read each others minds. It had been like that since they were young.

Once the body had been placed inside a drawer, they turned to look at each other. Their eyes locked, momentarily stunned at the intensity of lust and love that swirled around in their orbs.

Before either of them knew what had happened, Edward had Bella pushed up against the wall of lockers, grinding his hardness against her as he kissed her fiercely.

Each and every time they were in that room together, it was as if the smell of formaldehyde was an aphrodisiac. As teenagers, it was easy for them to sneak down there to make out because no one would come down there looking for them.

Bella had been working at the funeral home less than six months when Edward practically professed his love for her. She was astonished that someone as beautiful as Edward would love her, but she couldn't deny the pull she had to him. He finally convinced her that they belonged together and have been with each other ever since. They were together all through school and once they finally convinced their parents and they agreed to it, they bought a house together with money from Edward's trust fund.

Edward grabbed Bella's ass, lifting her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around him. They kissed deep and passionately, their tongues touching and teasing each other becoming drunk on their passion for each other.

He reached over, pulling open a drawer so he could set her down so he could get them naked as soon as possible. Bella tore at Edward's clothes as he ripped at hers.

The coldness of the room made her nipples pucker and harden. Edward immediately took one into his mouth, alternating between sucking it softly and nibbling on the soft peak, just the way Bella liked it.

Her hands delved into his hair pulling him as close to her as she could. She tugged at his silky strands making him growl in response, the sound vibrating through her small frame, arousing her even more.

His long fingers found her hot and wet for him. She gasped when he plunged a finger in her and rubbed his thumb in circles on her clit. He worked her at just the right spot, enjoying the way she would come undone for him.

Without warning, he pulled out his fingers and gripped her hips, pulling her to the edge of the table. He thrusted into her as deep as he could, then stilled himself. Each and every time it was the same. Her heat surrounded him, gripping him like a glove, and he had to stop before he climaxed like a teenager.

Ever since their first time together, when they lost their virginity to each other, in that very room, he had to use all the restraint he had to keep from cumming too soon. Every time was like the first time, intense and passionate and full of love.

Bella wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his perfect ass, encouraging him to start moving again. He swiveled his hips then pulled out, leaving just the head of his penis in, before slamming back in, filling her to the hilt.

Her body writhed against his, trying to get as near to him as she possibly could. She framed his face with her hands, pulling him to her so she could kiss him. She kissed his lips, along his cheeks, then down along his throat. As she pressed hot wet kisses on his neck and across his collarbone, he shuddered in her arms as the electricity they shared popped and crackled in the air around them.

Edward gripped her hips, changing the angle, going deeper than he thought possible. Their skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat, even though they were in the morgue, the coldness nothing to the heat of their passion.

Their lips met again. He kissed her fervently, dipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweetness that belonged to her. She nipped at his bottom lip before their tongues met in that all too familiar dance of love.

Whispered words of love and adoration mixed with their moans of pleasure reverberated off the steel doors of the lockers. Edward could feel her pussy start to tighten impossibly more around him and began to piston his hips frantically to bring them both to climax.

He pumped into her, spilling his seed deep inside, hoping beyond hope that that would be the time they created a life together. As they finished together, they held onto each other, molding their bodies together in a way that one could not tell where one began and the other ended.

After a few moments, Bella shivered reminding Edward where they were. It wasn't the first time they had sex down there, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. But it was easy to forget in the moment of passion that they were in fact in the morgue fucking like rabbits.

Edward picked up their clothes and began to dress as he helped Bella dress too. When she started to hang her coat on the coat rack, he shook his head and held it open to help her slide it back on.

He bent down and kissed her lips. "Come on, love. Let's go to Alice's party."

"We don't have costumes. So what are we going as?" Bella asked playfully knowing the answer all along.

"As us, of course." Edward smiled back, grabbing his lab coat and putting it on. Taking her hand in his, they walked out of the morgue, heading to their own hearse, into the land of the living.

**~oOo~**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy Halloween! And hopefully something special will happen to you tonight so that you can walk crooked too. ;)**


End file.
